


I Hate You

by Dreams_Shatter



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreams_Shatter/pseuds/Dreams_Shatter
Summary: In which Tyler suffers from internalized homophobia and bullies Jeremy because of his feeling towards the younger boy, and Jeremy decides he hates Tyler even though he has a huge crush on him because he doesn't want Tyler to know.





	I Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters. 
> 
> This is the first thing I have ever written on AO3, and I'm a terrible writer so I apologize in advance.

"I don't care what Elena told you, Stefan, I don't need you to babysit me!"Jeremy whined as he turned back to see that the younger Salvatore brother was still following him. "Besides, this is school not a war zone!" He exclaimed throwing his arms up in the air to emphasize the ridiculousness of it all. He was fifteen, he didn't need a babysitter. 

"I'm sorry Jeremy, but you know I'm going to have to side with your sister on this one." Stefan apologized as he looked down at the younger boy, he had just met Elena officially the other day and wanted to get in her good books. 

"Why would she even trust you? She doesn't even know you, for all we know you're a mass murder." Jeremy argued back, he knew he was being a little over dramatic, obviously, the new kid hadn't killed anyone but that wasn't the point. 

Jeremy's words caused a deep frown to form on Stefan's face as he thought about his past and all the thing he can not change, all the people that he had killed because of greed and hunger. 

Jeremy saw Stefan's frown and immediately felt guilty about giving the guy such a hard time. It was at that moment that Jeremy's eyes moved away from Stefan and he made direct eye contact with Tyler Lockwood. Tyler had a smirk on his face as he had clearly heard Jeremy's entire speech. This realization caused Jeremy's cheeks to flush a light pink colour as embarrassment flooded through him, Tyler knew that Jemery's older sister assigned her friends to babysit him while she was away. He glared at the other boy as he stared at his piercing eyes.

As Jeremy continued to watch Tyler he noticed that the older boys eyes had not yet left his once and saw that he was dismissing Matt Donavan who he had originally been talking too, and started to make his way towards Jeremy. 

His soft brown drug hazed eyes going wide with shock he quickly glanced down at his black chipping nail polish, what was he supposed to do when Tyler approaches him. 

"So you're still wearing that shitty nail polish and getting stoned before the first period?" Tyler chuckled, knowing he would anger the younger boy. 

"Better than being an asshole," Jeremy muttered under his breath, but before he could say anything else Tyler had him pushed up against the cold brick wall holding him by the collar of his shirt. 

"What was that Gilbert?" Tyler mocked tightening his grip on the collar of Jeremy's shirt.

"I said- at least I'm not being an asshole," Jeremy smirked back at the older boy.

"Okay we get it, you're stoners and assholes." Stefan said interrupting their fight as he detached Tyler's hand from Jeremy's shirt, "Now this petty fight has been going on long enough." He shook his head, "Just get to class."


End file.
